


Scattered Melody | Destiel

by Lunainuyasha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Angel Sam, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel Winchester - Freeform, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunainuyasha/pseuds/Lunainuyasha
Summary: Cas' memories of Sam and Dean are erased and he's sent to go kill Dean on orders by Naomi but before he can kill him he ends up disappearing when Gabriel appears in an attempt to save Sam and Dean. Castiel ends up in a place where Sam and Dean are angels. Still with orders to kill Sam and Dean while stuck in a human body, he will stop at nothing to complete his mission.





	Scattered Melody | Destiel

**Castiel POV:**

A scattered Melody on repeat, parts of a song playing over and over, not the whole song but just bit's and pieces, scattered among a sea of thoughts. Each though had a voice, his own, they came and they passed as he took in what was around him. The many sounds filled his ears but none were truly taken into account. But of all the voices he heard, two stuck out. One of the women who had given him a mission... and the man he was meant to kill.

He was born with one sole mission, to kill the Winchesters. The orders rang in his head. "Dean Winchester must die... Sam Winchester must die... bring us the prophet and do not fail," these orders soon faded from full on sentences to just spurts of input in his mind "Kill Dean Winchester," being the one he heard over and over. But without knowledge of why he had a memory, one of Dean Winchester, it was simply the boy just sung a song. But it was impossible to forget. Castiel doesn't even remember this happened, nor does he know why he remembers this specific moment in time.

Castiel's steps echoed throughout the Men of Letters bunker as he stepped down the stair, mission in mind, angel blade in hand. The sounds of the men talking in a room elsewhere were audible from a good distance away. One of the voices he recognised as Dean Winchester, that memory of music flooding his mind. Castiel stopped unsure, but his mind what quickly drowned out by the sound of Naomi, the Angel who gave him his mission. "Kill Dean Winchester," drowned over the song till it faded into the back of his mind. The Angel's eyes narrowed as he walked towards the voices.

"I like Sam's long hair, It's kinda his style," A woman Castiel didn't recognise spoke, though the only people he could recognise would be the Winchesters. The woman's hair was red and to her waist, Castiel would have to kill her too. "Yeah dude, It's my style, like Castiel and his trench coat," Samuel spoke as Castiel stepped into the room. "Hey Cas," Dean stared at the angel. His initial reaction would have been to reply with "Hello Dean," but his mission clouded any thoughts and he glared at Dean with the eyes of a killer.

"Um, Cas? You okay buddy?" Dean asked, a small amount of worry in his face. "Yes, Dean," his heart pulsed as he stepped closer it slowed as he approached his prey. Dean gave an unsure look at Castiel ever being of himself focus on Dean and only Dean. The angel blade fell out of his sleeve and the pupils of his vessel dilated as he swung to kill.

His blade cut through flesh the sound of pain filled the room followed by red painting the floor beneath the angel. The angel looked down and stabbed his blade into the already fallen body... Sam was dead.

"I was going to kill him anyway, oh well, you're next Dean," Castiel spoke without a hint of care or emotion, Dean looked at him terrified and shouted his brother's name holding him tightly in his arms. The redhead across the room, she held her hands over her mouth in disbelief, tears falling from her eyes.

"You Son of A Bitch!" Dean's head snapped up at the angel in complete rage as he held his dead brother. "CASTIEL!" another voice shouted as he was thrown against the wall. Gabriel stood eyes glistening a faint gold. He looked down at Sam's corpse laying lifeless on the floor and then back to Castiel.

"Why are you interfering with my mission Gabriel?" He asked as Gabriel gave a look of disbelief. The Archangel easily kept Castiel pinned to the wall as he kneeled down to Sam's body. He took Sam from Dean's arms and hugged him. "I love you, I'll see you in heaven, I'll make sure if it," Gabriel kissed his forehead before standing up and letting out a sigh.

"Let's wrap this up," he gave a deathly glare to Castiel. Castiel tilted his head confused as to why Gabriel was not allowing the mission to be completed. "You are not welcome here, anymore!" Gabriel's eyes glistened over silver as the room began to full with a white light.

[=]

Castiel was surrounded by void as he body was tossed through a large space. The speed at which he felt his vessel being thrown at continued to pick up. As he travelled small sparks of light went off around him as if firecrackers dancing through the void. A red bow both appeared untangled itself from Castiel's wrist it dragged behind in the endless void slowing unravelling and falling into nothingness. The void around him started to fill with light, White, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Orange all sparked around dragging into long streams of light each circling around Castiel.

Another red bow flew towards Castiel as it settled itself around him. It tightly wrapped itself around his body and he felt his vision faded away. Memories of someone else's life filled his mind and his own consciousness was pushed to the back of their mind a whole new person took over. Slowly his vision faded into the black void and he felt, alone.

[=]

**Gabriel's POV;**

Gabriel lived on the road with his eldest brother Cas, he and his brother were hunters, they hunted demons, vampires, werewolves and other Supernatural beings. At the current point of time, they were staying in a crusty motel in Oregon.

Gabriel sighed as he sat on his bed with his laptop. His brother was asleep. Gabriel had insomnia, sleeping was extremely difficult for him, so he spent most of his extra time reading books online or watching Netflix.

"I wish there was someone to love me like Ryan loved Alex," he stared in awe and hope as the two characters kissed. To the bed to Gabriel's left laid his brother who suddenly sat up as if being thrown out of a nightmare. Gabriel jumped at the sudden action.

"Cas, you okay?" He asked a worried look lit up by his computer screen. Gabriel reached for the lamp and turned it on. Cas turned his head to look at his brother as he narrowed his eyes.

"Cas?" Gabriel against again worried. The blue eyes brother relaxed as he held his head. "Yeah... I just felt... Strange," he said to Gabriel as he nodded, he smiled at his younger brother. "Even if it's hard you should try and get some rest," Cas spoke to his brother as he sighed and closed his laptop. Gabriel stuck his tongue out like a child. "Okay Mom," Cas cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "You're 24, not 12," he crossed his arms. Gabriel slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. "And you're 28, not 40, live a little,"

Cas groaned and laid back down.

**Castiel's POV;**

An old song played over and over in Cas's mind, the chorus to a song he used to love. He was unable to sleep, the feeling of regret filled his mind and body. A time he never experienced became his own the memory of killing a friend played, that stupid song with it. The face wasn't one he recognized, nor the voice but he felt like family. The other man, he felt so much more important than anyone but the need to kill him filled Cas veins. And the image of his own brother restraining him, disowning him and sending him away.

This was the worst dream Cas had ever had, for the first time in his life, A nightmare darker than the deepest nights had attacked him. And it seemed impossible to forget.

"Ugh!!!!" Gabriel shouted sitting up in frustration, "I'm not sleeping, let's go get some food, there was that 24-hour diner a bit back,". He pulled the cord on the lamp aggressively light flooding the room once again. Normally Cas would've said no, but in his current situation food sounded good.

"Agreed," he got up and stretched his arms. Gabriel swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up and shook each leg. "I'm feeling chocolate today," The shorter hunter grinned as Cas shook his head. "How about, real food?" Cas' eyes rolled as he slowly got up. He quickly rubbed his eyes wiping away what small tears sat still. The brothers mad their way to Cas' car and most beloved possession. The only thing their dad had ever given Cas.

"I still love you," Cas smirked at his car as Gabriel judged silently shaking his head. He carefully opened the door and got into his seat as Gabriel followed. Cas turned his key in the ignition, almost as if he had never driven the car before he hummed with the engine, though he did not know why, it felt like a privilege to even sit in the driver's seat of the car, it was almost as if he hadn't owned it for the past 10 years of his life.

"If you don't start driving and get to feeding me, I will without regret stick gum under the dashboard," Gabriel winked at his brother as he growled and mumbled under his breath. "I will literally kill you if you do that... again,"

  
[=]

After what was literally 20 minutes of childish arguing about what Gabriel should eat, both finally decided, which was Cas' original idea, that Gabriel would eat what he considered "Plebeian Food," or what Cas considered "Real Food," and then a slice of pie. Sometimes Gabriel was the world's biggest, most annoying pain in the ass, and it Cas was ready to knock him out cold, except for the fact that the little blond was tricky.

Cas' ate, each bite full of flavour, a million different tastes each individually fighting to dominate the taste buds in his mouth. Food had never tasted so good, it was almost as if he had forgotten what it was. "Dude, it's a burger, not your non-existent girlfriend," Gabriel snickered shaking his head. The Hunter continued to eat his food ignoring his younger brother.

Almost as if a jolt of electricity ran through Cas' mind the pain jabbing memory of orders rang in his ears. They said the same 4 word repeating on a loop, like a broken record. "Kill Sam and Dean,". A Cas' head fell and he caught it in his hands holding it up in pain. "G-a-b-r-i-e-l, why?"


End file.
